


Find You Again

by Juniper_puppy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper_puppy/pseuds/Juniper_puppy
Summary: Losing your love hurts, finding out he’s the monster you fear the most is just heart shattering.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

”Celio please just give it a rest already, I told you I'm waiting for my husband to come to heaven, I will not marry you.” Y/N stated in a bored voice while pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. Her fellow angel let out a laugh,  
”Y/N, what if I told you he wasn't still alive like you so hope, but in hell, arriving there only a few years after you joined us up here?” She tensed up a bit before waving a hand to dismiss his words, ”Absolutely not possible! My husband was a Saint, a beloved public figure, social butterfly, life of the party, everyone loved him! He's still alive and just waiting to join me.” Her wings fluffed up a bit in annoyance at Celio’s relentless behavior. A gasp left Y/N’s like as Celio’s hands wrapped around her waist, ”Allow me to enlighten you then.”  
Her eyes shut tight as a bright light flashed, she opened them to a red sky and roads paved over with blood. Screams and begs for mercy rang in her ears, he had transported them to Hell.  
”Celio what is the meaning of this nonsense?” she was furious, all he did was point in the direction of a static-filled laugh. Turning to see the scene Y/N gasped, a man was standing among the bodies, large antlers on his head, incredibly bright red hair with black ends, gray skin, sharp teeth with a wide smile to show them, a pinstripe suit jacket in the same color as his hair. The radio demon, she knew from all the gossip in heaven about a ruthless sinner soul that has the power of a natural demon, just the mention of him out fear in her heart.  
”Oh my God.” Her voice was shaking as she brought her hands to cover her mouth as tears streamed down her face. That smile was undeniable, that voice that once spoke to her with such love, was now a demon mercilessly killing and broadcasting it so everyone could hear his work.  
”My Alastor... no, please don't let that be you... my dearest.” Her voice was leaving her, her face was growing paler and paler by the second, ”ALASTOR NO!” Y/N cried out, the demon snapped his head in her direction, his twisted smile fading into a confused one.  
“Y/N?” They both reached out a hand towards each other, but before they could walk to each other Celio grabbed her hand and transported them back. As they came back Y/N’s legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to her knees, a blank look on her face and tears streaming down.  
”Now that you’ve seen your so-called beloved husband and the monster he's become, ” Celio lifted her chin to look him in the face, a smile growing at the tears, ”be my bride and forget about him, I will be a better man than he ever was to you.” Her eyes widen at the statement before softening as reality set in,  
”OK, I accept your proposal, I will be your wife.” He pulled her into a hug, ”You won't regret it.”  
Y/N felt tears going down her face yet again, this time heavier as she felt the sting at the base of her wings as they turned black, from her heart breaking and tearing apart.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, does describe being harassed at night

The Lerouxs has it all, a power couple at its finest. The most popular radio host in the city, and the heiress to her father’s number of famous bakeries around the city, their life couldn’t have been better.  
“Oh honey you worry way too much, I promise I can make a quick trip to the store before it closes without being accompanied by you. You’re sick you need to stay here.” Y/N smiled as she was putting on a pair of her shoes. Her husband tried to sit up and protest again but he was met with a cold towel pressed against his forehead and a hand on his chest, “I said relax, I will be right back, I promise.” Giving a quick kiss to his forehead she grabbed her purse and headed out.  
Y/N had to admit that going out alone at night did scare her a bit, but, her husband needed medicine and she wasn’t going to let a small amount of fear stop her from helping him,   
“Hey there girlie, why is a well off girl like you out here by herself?” She froze in her steps, there it was, the one thing she didn’t want to happen, the fear in her stomach slowly started the grow.  
“I’m getting medicine for my husband, he’ll be expecting me soon, so I do have to be on my way.” She tried to keep her voice as solid as she could.  
“Why don’t you let me accompany you?” The strange man asked walking a bit closer to her. Y/N sped up her pace waving a hand,   
“No thank you, I know my way.” A sharp pain made its way through her wrist as the stranger grabbed her harshly. A knife pressed to her throat, “You know I really was hoping you didn’t say that,” a chuckle left his lips and Y/N could feel the tears prickling at her eyes, “I know who you are and I know you’re loaded, so how about we make our way to this alley way and I can take those valuables off you, then maybe I’ll let you go.” She was roughly shoved into the closest alley way. Next thing she knew she opened her eyes,  
“Oh you’re awake finally, hello, welcome to heaven.” Y/N’s blood ran cold.  
“I’m.... dead?”


End file.
